Abyssal Creature
Abyssal Creatures are Old One monstrosities from the Abyss, a chaotic realm of primordial darkness. They are often characterized by their mammoth proportions and immensely variable appearances. It may be misleading to refer to creatures from the Abyss as a race since they possess many subtypes and Abyssal Creature is really just a blanket term for any being from the Abyss. For example, Achidna and Silitha are both massive spider creatures while Tiamat is, for all intents and purposes, a giant bat. That is not even mentioning the humanoid Straga or the wormlike Stygian. Abyssal creatures also vary greatly in intellect. Some display great cunning and intelligence, others can speak but show very little intellect, while others act like little more than particularly large and vicious animals. Abyssal Creatures appear to bear no more allegiance towards one another than physical similarity. They are often found in the service of other beings that have summoned or enslaved them. The Destroyer summoned Abyssal Creatures to serve as his Chosen and others such as the Suffering and the Noss to serve in his forces. Undead like Argul and Basileus also bound Abyssal Creatures to their service. The Mad Smith constructed the Abyssal Forge to use the dark energies of the Abyss to create powerful constructs, but such creations are not considered Abyssal Creatures. Society Abyssal Creatures do not appear to have any societal organization to speak of. There do appear to be some kingdoms within types of Abyssal Creatures. Achidna, for example, once ruled the Spider Lords of Ysilik. Notable Abyssal Creatures The Chosen *Tiamat - The bat queen, she made her home in the Twilight Cathedral on Earth where she served as one of the Destroyer's lieutenants. *Griever - A monstrous creature that made its home in the Hollow with its pets, the Swarm, and became greatly disliked by Ulthane. *The Stygian - The largest and strongest of the Ashworms, a creature of mammoth proportions that lower demons attempted to use for sport in the Ashlands, much to their regret. *Silitha - A giant spider that loved to capture "guests" in the Iron Canopy to learn their secrets before she fed them to her children. *Straga - A gigantic if unintelligent humanoid creature that became linked to the Destroyer's tower. He was the most powerful of the Destroyer's Chosen. *The Grock *Corrupted Tomekeeper - One of Lust's reanimated angelic soldiers which became a host to a creature from the abyss. Floats around a warehouse in the Boneyard. *Agony *Flame Warden *Templar of the Damned - Possessed Skeleton Champion whom had been overshadowed by an abyssal fire spirit. Inhabits the Drowned Pass. Other Abyssal Creatures *Bheithir - A Dusk Bat who lived in the caves of the Nook. *Suffering *Achidna - The former spider queen of Ysilik, she became enslaved by the Dead Lord Basileus, who took her to the Psychameron and used her as his battle mount. *The Noss *Frostbane - A soul from the Abyss crafted into the form of a frost dragon to serve Argul. He was imprisoned with the majority of Argul's power when the Lord of Bones cast Argul's Tomb from the realm. Trivia *The Chosen were initially thought to be demons, but the other media has referred to them as creatures from the Abyss. *Abyssal Creatures is not an official description, but it serves as a convenient term for creatures believed to be from the Abyss. *Achidna has never been outright described as being from the Abyss, but given that her appearance and tactics are virtually identical to Silitha, it is likely that her Spider Kingdom Ysslik is part of the Abyss. Category:Lore Category:Old Ones Category:Abyssal Creatures